


Don't go

by ToxicValentine



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicValentine/pseuds/ToxicValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil.. I'm moving out..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go

(Dan's POV)

"Phil...?"

"Yeah, Dan?"

I took a huge breath before speaking. "I.. I'm leaving. I'm moving out."

He stared at me like if what I had told him was some sort of sick joke. "What..? Why?" He choked out, looking at me confused.

I shrugged, trying to look convincing. "I don't know. This is just not working out, I guess..?" I replied, half answer, half question.

He took a step towards me. "What do you even mean, Dan? Listen to yourself. You're my best friend and you're leaving because apparently things aren't working out! What the hell...? I just don't get it..."

I turned to face him, he looked sad and it broke my heart.

Yes, me, Dan Howell was in love with my best friend.

That's also why I decided to leave. Seeing him every day, but only being capable of being his friend was tearing me apart. It was all like a ticking time-bomb and I knew I couldn't cope with my feelings any more. I had to get out. Before it was too late. Before my best friend would leave me himself.

"Just tell me why, Dan. You just have to have a reason to leave like that. Is it me? You know you can tell me, I won't get offended or anything."  He went on.

" It's... It's just complicated, allright?" I murmured.

"Now, Dan. What the hell, just tell me! You're leaving anyway, so I don't see a reason not!" He crossed his arms and demanded and answer. I was screwed, there was no way I could get out of this now.

"You're my best friend, Phil.. I can't, I just can't... I can't tell you, you would get so mad at me." I avoided his gaze, almost begging him to forget what I had told. I had already said too much.

"Yes, I am, and that's exactly why I want you to answer the question, Dan!" He went on desperately.

"You know you can tell me anything, I won't get mad and I won't judge you." He ran his hand through his hair, tiredly and yawned.

"Besides, you're too cute, I couldn't ever be mad at you." He smiled softly before bringing up the topic again.

"Sooo... Are you going to tell me...?" 

I shifted a little before mumbling.

"Allright.. But I think it's best I should step outside. I have no idea of what your reaction would be.."

He looked a little confused, but nodded slightly the very next moment. I went by the door, staring at the floor. I forced my eyes shut and tried to sound as casual as I could, to not make a big deal out of it.

"Phil.. The reason why I wanted to move out is.. I like you. I like you more than I should, if you get the idea... I think I'm in love with you.." 

There, I said it. Now the only thing that remained was to stand and wait for the worst to happen. Only it didn't, really.

I looked up at him, he still hadn't answered me. Before me, Phil still was standing. His facial expression confused me, though. I raised my eyebrows at the sight. He still looked like he was in shock, but his lips were formed into a huge grin. 

His happy, strangely enough, eyes soon met mine and before I knew it, he pressed his lips against mine. I was standing there, too surprised to do anything while he wrapped his arms around me and continued to kiss me.

After something that seemed like a very long time, since I was almost out of breath, I kissed him back. I felt him smile against my lips, before he pulled back and looked at me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He smirked.

"So you-" My eyes were wide.

"Yes." He cut me off, before leaning against me again and brushing his lips against mine. This time I responded right away. 

"Dan?" 

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave.?

"I would never think of it."

 

 


End file.
